


Evermore- One shot Erwin x Reader

by hom0chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hom0chan/pseuds/hom0chan
Summary: This is based of the song- Evermore, in beauty and the beast live action movie. Please listen to it while reading.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Evermore- One shot Erwin x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN TO EVERMORE- BEAUTY AND THE BEAST WHILE READING ITLL MAKE IT BETTER

Erwin smiled to you, his eyes bright with happiness. It was minutes before an expedition, and everyone was preparing to win. Erwin was confident in both of your abilities to survive, after all, you both trained with each other, and you packed a pretty punch. You briefly squeezed his hand as a good-bye before jumping on your horse, preparing to leave. You pet your horse’s mane- Achilles was his name- before Erwin looked up to meet your eyes ,” You’ll never leave me, right?” Your heart fluttered at the question, and you pushed back his hair to give him a forehead kiss. “I would never leave you, Erwin.”

That’s what he was thinking about, driving his white horse towards the particularly hairy titan. He never saw you again after that, but he knows you didn’t leave him. Not on purpose, that is. Rocks shook the earth as Erwin got closer. A single tear began to come down his face, only to get blown away by the wind. Comrade, after comrade was berated by large boulders before it was his turn. A huge weight over took him, and before losing consciousness, he thought of you, and muttered, “ I know you’d never leave me.”


End file.
